44 humiliation
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Nozomi convinces Honoka to do some pretty shameless things...


Honoka was sure that Nozomi had picked the windiest day ever on purpose for her punishment. In unbelievably subtle ways, Nozomi was always able to make Honoka feel absolutely embarrassed. Even though she had asked for such a thing, it was still a shock each time she felt the hot rush of blood coming to her cheeks. That feeling was rather abundant as she walked home with Kotori, and Umi, feeling the wind picking up her skirt every few seconds. Of course, that wouldn't have been _too_ much of an issue on a normal day, but it definitely was when Nozomi had ordered her not to wear any underwear. Honoka kept pulling it back down, and so far, she had gone unnoticed, but it was starting to get difficult.

Throughout the day, Honoka had been acutely aware of her lack of panties, but she wasn't too worried about it. She briefly thought that somebody who was behind her as she went up the stairs noticed, but she wasn't too sure. However, as she walked, she was beginning to feel the repercussions of her actions in extreme detail. Kotori and Umi stood on either side of her, talking about their day as Honoka struggled to keep her skirt down. "Honoka-chan," Kotori said suddenly. Honoka looked up, trying to subtly hold onto the hem of her skirt as another gust of wind rushed over them. Part of her felt tempted to let it go, wondering how Umi and Kotori would react, but she knew that she would faint from humiliation if that actually happened. "...math class?"

"H-huh?" Honoka had completely tuned Kotori out.

"She asked if you had already finished the homework for math class," Umi repeated slowly. _Oh, no...Umi-chan is catching on..._

"N-no. That's why I'm going to Nozomi-san's house. She's going to help me out." Honoka, Kotori and Umi had stayed after school for an extra half hour to help with class duties, while Nozomi had gone home as soon as school was dismissed. Honoka was excited to get to Nozomi's house and tell her all about the embarrassment she had been feeling all day. She wasn't sure that she would make it there, though...

Kotori pouted. "Honoka, it's due tomorrow, you know! We got the assignment two days ago..."

"Nozomi-san will help me get it done," Honoka declared. "B-but, can I take a picture of yours, Kotori-chan? As a reference?"

Umi barked, "Absolutely unacceptable! We both know you're going to go over Nozomi-san's house and do...filthy things, then just copy off of Kotori's homework later."

However, Kotori must have disagreed. She opened her bookbag and took off the homework sheet in question. Honoka gave Umi a grin, then pulled her phone out. But, the second Honoka got it out, she heard a squeal at her side. A strong rush of wind bombarded them, tearing papers out of Kotori's bookbag and tossing it in the air. "Ah! Umi-chan, Honoka-chan! He-help me," Kotori screeched, running after her papers. Honoka dropped to her knees as the wind died down, picking up the ones that hadn't gone too far. Kotori had ran ahead, trying to pluck papers off of the bushes ahead of them. Umi dropped to her knees behind Honoka, and panic set in instantly.

The wind had stopped blowing momentarily, but Honoka was sure that it would be back any second. She began to desperately pick up the papers, peeping backwards anxiously and constantly. Umi seemed to be unaware, picking up the papers as if nothing was wrong. Finally, Honoka was just down to one last paper. She had to lean forward and balance on one hand so she could stretch and reach it, but she had it! Her fingers brushed against the edge of the paperㅡ

Then came another strong gust of wind that flipped her skirt up _completely._

She heard a shriek of surprise from behind her that signalled Umi witnessing her lack of underwear. Honoka snatched up the last paper before it could blow away, then stood up, keeping her eyes pointed at her shoes. "Honoka-chan," Umi said slowly, her voice shaking. Honoka glanced upward, and just that small glimpse of Umi's face showed that she was as red as a tomato. _That makes two of us, I guess,_ Honoka thought. She was definitely blushing.

Kotori came running back after having retrieved her papers from the bushes. Honoka handed Kotori the papers she had gotten, but Kotori didn't thank her or acknowledge her; she immediately said, "Umi-chan, what's wrong? You look like you're going to pass out...!"

"H-Honoka-chan, she...she..." Honoka was silently pleading for Umi not to say anything. She could already feel tears forming at the brim of her eyes, but even worse than that, she felt an unstoppable pulse between her legs... "Honoka-chan isn't wearing any panties!"

And there it was. Kotori turned pink as well, mumbling "oh" and averting her eyes quickly. Honoka remained silent, picking at a scuff mark on one shoe with the other. Kotori handed the math homework back, and Honoka whispered her thanks, snapping a photo and handing it back. Once Kotori put her papers away, they began walking again, not daring to look at one another.

* * *

The second Nozomi opened the door to her house, Honoka fell into her arms, whimpering and shaking. As if she knew exactly what was going on, Nozomi held her tight and helped her into her bedroom. Once they sat on the bed, Honoka hugged Nozomi even tighter and buried her face into Nozomi's chest, sniffling. "Now, now, Honoka-chan. What's the problem? You _did_ go without panties today, right?"

"Y-yes, I did, but...Kotori-chan and Umi-chan found out. Umi-chan saw," Honoka sobbed, clutching Nozomi's blazer. Nozomi hadn't changed out of her school uniform, and Honoka felt bad about ruining it with tears, but Nozomi didn't object.

In fact, she merely laughed in response to Honoka's turmoil. "That's all? Anything else happen today?" Honoka started to talk about how she had had a couple of close calls throughout the day, and how it felt weird to sit, but she made sure not to mention how wet she had been all day. However, she didn't _need_ to say anything. While she was talking, Nozomi's hand began to caress her thigh, tiptoeing up to her exposed slit. Honoka squeaked in surprise when Nozomi's pointer and middle began to explore her folds. "You make it sound like some kind of disaster...but that ain't the case, now, is it?"

Honoka dug her nails into Nozomi's shoulders, turning pink. For some reason, Nozomi's touches seemed to be somehow amplified, sending jolts of electricity to every part of Honoka's body. Honoka was always putty in Nozomi's hands, but it seemed to be more explosive than usual. "Kotori-chan and Umi-chan...when I see them tomorrow," Honoka started.

Nozomi cut her off by working a finger her middle finger inside of her, using her thumb to ghost over Honoka's swollen, pink clit. "Y'all will be fine," Nozomi said casually, laughing. "You can always look back on memories like this with friends and just laugh. Maybe not by tomorrow, but...eventually."

Nozomi never needed to say much to convince Honoka. Honoka simply relaxed into Nozomi's arms and let her touch wherever she pleased. Nozomi worked Honoka's blazer and shirt off, then unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, all with one hand. The other hand was still softly fingering Honoka, making Honoka squirm. "It feels nice, a little...to not worry, even when I've done something really embarrassing," Honoka mumbled.

"As it should," Nozomi cooed, kissing Honoka's earlobe. "You don't have to feel shame or anything like that if you're with me...unless that's what makes you feel good?"

Honoka didn't answer, unsure what her reply would be. She just snuggled closer to Nozomi, panting as Nozomi began to tease her nipples. Nozomi kissed Honoka's earlobe again, then began to nibble, stimulating three of Honoka's most sensitive spots at once. Honoka bit her lip as another finger entered her. Both of Nozomi's digits began to scissor inside of Honoka and tease her walls playfully. Honoka spread her legs and tried to move her hips into Nozomi's fingers, her breathing becoming more and more labored by the second.

"Umm, Nozomi-san," Honoka whispered, trying to stop her voice from shaking. "This is good, I like this, but..."

"Would you like me to get a toy, Honoka-chan?" Honoka nodded, but Nozomi was pulling away and getting up before she could even reply. Honoka watched as Nozomi went under her bed and got a dildo, the one with tiny bumps all over it that Honoka could never resist. When Nozomi climbed on the bed though, she tapped Honoka's nose with one finger and smirked mischievously. "Hm...you're going to have to do me a favor in return, though. You won't mind, right?"

Almost offended, Honoka replied, "Of course not!" Why, Nozomi never needed to _ask_ if she wanted something...after all, Honoka _had_ gone commando for the whole day just because Nozomi wanted her to. Nozomi smiled and licked her lips, pushing Honoka on the bed so that she was laying on her back. Nozomi hiked up her skirt, but unlike earlier, Honoka didn't feel embarrassed at all; in fact, she spread her legs without hesitation, looking up at Nozomi curiously.

Nozomi leaned over her and began to pepper kisses on her neck, nipping wherever she pleased. Nozomi idly rubbed the tip of the dildo against Honoka's entrance, obviously trying to tease her again. When Honoka impatiently placed her hand on the back of Nozomi's, Nozomi laughed against her skin and eased the dildo in, meeting little resistance because of Honoka's slick walls. She felt a small tinge of pain, but it immediately faded when Nozomi began to slowly move the dildo in and out of her, inch by torturous inch. The dildo was slightly curved, but with the way Nozomi was moving it, it didn't brush against Honoka's most sensitive spot. Either way, it still felt deliciously good, and Honoka didn't dare complain.

Both of Honoka's hands dug into the sheets as she lifted her hips a little, trying to buck into the toy. Nozomi giggled, music to Honoka's ears, like tinkling wind chimes. "Time to call up my favor, I think," Nozomi said. She didn't pull away, but slowed her pace even more, picking up her phone and smiling. "Hmm...pick a member of the group."

"You," Honoka murmured.

Although she believed that to be the magic answer, Nozomi simply smiled. "Ain't that cute? C'mon, pick another one."

"Ah...K-Kotori-chan...?"

"Ooh, good choice," Nozomi said. Honoka was quite weak to praises; even though she wasn't sure what Nozomi was doing, she still murmured her thanks. Nozomi tapped on her phone some more, then handed Honoka the phone. "There ya go. Strike up a conversation."

Honoka squeaked in surprise as she took the phone, but put it to her ear anyway. Kotori had already answered, and was saying, "Hello? Nozomi-san? Nozomi-san?"

"U-uh, Kotori-chan! Hi," Honoka said quickly. She looked down; Nozomi was moving the dildo at a slowly building pace, and Honoka was not at all feeling safe with the situation.

"Oh...hi, Honoka-chan."

It was obvious that things were still awkward from earlier, so Honoka decided to try and patch that up first. "Um, about earlier...we can keep that a secret, right? And just forget about it? I know it was weird, but I...ah!"

Nozomi had wrapped her mouth around Honoka's swollen bud rather suddenly, lashing her tongue over it. The dildo was building up to a rapid speed, and Honoka had one hand on the phone and the other digging into Nozomi's scalp. "Honoka-chan? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm...f-fine," Honoka gasped, trembling. "So, um...about what I said-!"

"R-really, I've already forgotten about it." Of course she hadn't, but the fact that she wanted to push it aside so much made Honoka feel a lot better; she wanted to forget about it, too. "Are you doing better with the math homework?"

"Yes...Nozomi-san is h-helping me a lot." _A lot more than you know..._

Her whimpers and moans were getting hard to contain, and Nozomi wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Honoka tried to hold still, but she couldn't stop her hips from desperately bucking into the faux shaft, itching to stimulate the parts of her that so badly needed her lover's touch. Kotori must have noticed the wanton moans that were threatening to slip from Honoka's lips, because she said, "Are you sure everything's going okay? I know you can get really stressed about this kind of thing, and you sound really freaked out!"

Apparently, Nozomi knew just what Honoka needed; she curved the dildo just right and began to rapidly thrust against Honoka's g-spot, causing Honoka to scream unabashedly. Through her yells, she managed to stammer, "K-Kotori-chan, I think I'm getting a really bad headache!"

"It sounds really bad! Maybe Nozomi-san has some medicine she can give you," Kotori suggested, oblivious.

"Right, I-I'll ask...I'll see you t-tomorrow," Honoka said, and before Kotori could even say goodbye, she was hanging up the phone.

"Good job, Honoka-chan," Nozomi cooed, moving the dildo even faster. "I can't believe you let Kotori-chan hear you scream like that, though...does that mean you're gonna come soon?"

"Uh-huh..." Honoka sank into the sheets and let Nozomi do as she pleased, arching her back and rocking her hips. Overall, Nozomi had definitely led her to the peak of depravity. Just thinking about all the embarrassing things she had done that day made heat rush to her face all over again, but she was already wondering what else Nozomi could get her to do...

Honoka brought her hand to her face and bit into her knuckles, pulling Nozomi close with her other hand. She tried to bite back all of her shameless noises, but Nozomi kept thrusting, easily drawing them out of her as her entire body quaked. Nozomi's mouth was back on her clit, sucking and licking expertly. Even as the aftershocks of Honoka's climax died down, Nozomi kept thrusting against her sweet spot, causing Honoka to whimper meekly and collapse completely into the bed, her body going slack.

"Is that all you have for me? Aww. Well, I guess you've had quite a day," Nozomi said, giggling coquettishly and removing the dildo. Honoka let Nozomi undress her the rest of the way as she put the toy away, crawling into bed with one exhausted Honoka. "How was that, hm?"

"So good, Nozomi-san! It was really hard to bear at times, though...when Umi-chan saw me down there, I thought I would cry," Honoka admitted. Everything seemed to turn out fine, though. If Kotori was willing to forget about it so easily, then Umi probably would be, too. "Hey! D-do you think we could do more stuff like this? Maybe...during practice?"

"Hmm. Guess it wouldn't hurt," Nozomi said, smirking. "I'll have to think of something fun for you to do, though. Something a lot worse than today!"

The idea already made Honoka squirm in shame, but...maybe that wasn't so bad. "Whatever you've got, I'm all ears!"


End file.
